


动物们的大冒险！

by Helloluna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloluna/pseuds/Helloluna
Summary: 一天早上醒来，贝雷丝发现自己的学生变成了动物。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 1





	1. 变成动物了！

在学级模拟战后，贝雷丝有很长一段较为闲暇的时光。主要是因为追击三个级长到露迷尔村的山贼首领已被自己杀死，所以竖琴节节底不再有赤红谷的一战。(这个倒霉蛋好像叫寇斯塔斯，原谅她经历过这么多世界线也没有记清他的名字。)而下一节花冠节应该发生的，亚修义父罗纳特公卿叛乱事件，在这个世界也没有发生。贝雷丝有了两个节的休息时间。她在这两节里，负责教导黑鹫学级和蓝狮学级。她每天上午在教室和训练场上课，中午吃饭后去大教堂唱圣歌，下午请不同的学生开茶会，钓鱼或者栽种。  
这天贝雷丝刚刚给蓝狮学级上完课，今天无故缺课的学生有点多，不仅仅是经常不来上课的希尔凡和费利克斯（后者十分厌恶她的战术课)，连从不缺席的亚修和优秀学生帝弥托利也没来，她觉得事情没有这么简单，准备去他们的宿舍探望探望一下。在男生的宿舍楼下，贝雷丝看见西里尔抱着一只不停挣扎的狗狗。她注意到这只狗狗很眼熟，今天早上她看见它不停地在自己教室门口徘徊，一副想进去又不敢的样子。她走上前问到：“西里尔，这只狗发生了什么吗？”西里尔回答道：“它从刚才就一直想进入宿舍楼，我几次抱它走开，它都会回来。而且它的力气很大，有好几次我都没有抓住，让它跑掉了。”  
贝雷丝看着这只狗狗，它是一个拥有黑色和白色毛皮边境牧羊犬。它蓝色的眼睛难过的耸拉下来，四肢无力的趴在西里尔身上，一副生无可恋的样子。贝雷丝心里一动，问道：“我可以暂时收养这只狗吗？我一定会对它很好的，当然——直到我们找到它的主人之前。”西里尔把狗狗交给她，如释重负说到：“当然可以了，教授。有什么养狗的问题请你来问我。原谅我现在要去做事了。”西里尔向她点头后就走了。  
贝雷丝看着在自己怀里僵硬的趴着的狗狗，轻声说道：“不要担心，我一定会好好照顾你的。从现在开始，我就叫你‘帝玛’吧。”贝雷丝说完，发现这只可怜的狗狗更加僵硬了，她轻轻拍拍它，看来现在不能去探望她的学生了。她准备去集市给它买一些鱼和肉作午餐。  
在去集市的路上，她穿过食堂旁边的小路，看见一群她经常照顾的猫咪正围在一起，把另外三只陌生的猫咪逼去墙角。她走去帮那三只可怜的小猫咪解了围。其中一只紫黑色毛皮，琥珀色眼睛的猫咪凶悍的龇牙，准备追上刚才那群欺负它们的猫，它身后一个稍大体型的橘红色的猫咪叼住它的脖颈，把它拉了回来。它们身后还有一只银灰色的毛皮，浅绿色眼睛的小猫，它正蜷缩成一团，小心的看着她们。  
贝雷丝怀里的狗狗帝玛突然动了动，想要从她的怀里下来。贝雷丝觉得它不像是要逃跑的样子，就把它放了下来。帝玛有些笨拙的走到三只猫咪的旁边，呜呜的叫了几声，三只猫咪也开始喵喵回应了起来。  
另一头，贝雷丝不知道的视野——帝弥托利惊愕的发现，费利克斯，希尔凡和亚修居然也变成了动物。他汪汪的问道：“费利克斯，希尔凡，亚修...是你们吗？你们怎么会变成猫？”  
费利克斯嗤笑的喵了一声：“不知道，你自己不是也变成狗了吗？现在不能再叫你山猪了，改成傻狗吧。”  
希尔凡欢快的喵喵叫道：“原来殿下也变成动物了吗？不过为什么只有你变成了狗？不过这个不重要。我今天早上起床的时候，发现自己变成了猫躺在床上，我马上去隔壁找你，发现你已经不在房间里面了。然后我去你的隔壁找费利克斯，发现他也变成了猫，而且缩在床头不敢跳下来。”（费利克斯向他龇牙）“我们下楼之后，正好看见也变成猫的亚修从他的房间门缝里面探出来。我们三个人（猫？)在花园里讨论了一上午，但是没有得出答案。刚才我们准备去食堂吃点东西，结果被这边的猫咪围住了。(“一群蠢猫！” 费利克斯不屑的喵道。帝弥托利希望他没有把他们自己也包括进去。)事情大概就是这样，殿下有什么想法吗？为什么我们会变成动物？”  
帝弥托利(可爱的—从贝雷丝的视角)摇了摇他的狗狗头，一群人和动物正在沉默的时候，也准备去食堂的英谷莉特看见了她，问道：“老师，你在做什么？”贝雷丝站起来告诉她事情的经过，英谷莉特蹲下来沉默的看着费利克斯猫和希尔凡猫，这两只可怜的猫咪像是被天敌盯上了一样，弓起身体，警惕地看着她。英谷莉特突然开心地挪近，手伸出来想要给它们一个充满爱意的抚摸，她说道：“老师，你不觉得这两只猫的颜色和费利克斯和希尔凡的头发颜色一模一样吗？（费利克斯伸出爪威胁地挠了一下英谷莉特要摸他的手，旁边的希尔凡僵直着猫身任由她抚摸)”  
贝雷丝观察一下，觉得的确是这样。她突然间想到了一些事情，脸色难看起来，嘴角紧紧的抿成一条直线。英谷莉特问：“老师，我可以养这这两只猫咪吗？我要带着它们给费利克斯和希尔凡看看！”  
贝雷丝正在犹豫，然而黑色猫咪拼命的在贝雷丝脚后躲来躲去，闪避着英谷莉特想要抓它的手，而橘红色的大猫一下子跳到贝雷丝的手上，攀着她的衣服，把自己绕在她的脖子上。小灰猫趁着大家都没有注意到它的情况，挪到黑白色大狗狗的身后，把自己缩成一个球。  
就这样，贝雷丝扶稳挂在脖子上橘色大猫，面无表情的建议英谷莉特以后来自己的宿舍看望这些猫咪，当然她也可以约上费利克斯和希尔凡一起来。（如果她能找得到他们的话。）


	2. 神奇的魔法！

告别了英谷莉特后，贝雷丝蹲下来看着帝弥托利狗狗说：“我现在要抱这些猫咪，你能不能跟在我身边？”帝弥托利僵硬的看着她，想着怎样回答的时候，她却站起来，好像只是通知他一下。她转身准备抱费利克斯猫，但是这只黑猫飞快的挠了她一下（它在抓到贝雷丝的最后一刻把自己的爪尖收了起来），转身跳到帝弥托利狗狗的背上。帝弥托利狗狗扭头看看趴在自己背上的有些不安的（这是来自于童年玩伴的直觉)费利克斯猫，抖抖耳朵并不拒绝载他。贝雷丝手转了一个方向，伸向帝弥托利狗狗身后的银灰色小球，她把它抱起来，揽在怀中，她脖子上挂着橘色猫咪，身边跟着一只载着黑猫的边牧，出发去集市。  
她在大厅里看见了杜笃，他安静的站着看向修道院大门口的方向。她走上去跟他打了一个招呼并问他在做什么。杜笃安静的回答道：“殿下今天早上没有来上课，我很担心。我在修道院里找不到他...也许他有事离开了修道院。我想在这里等他回来。”  
贝雷丝下意识的看了看身旁的边牧，它蓝色的眼睛显得有些难过和内疚。杜笃也注意到了她身边的狗狗，他蹲下来看着它，狗狗蓝色的眼睛和它背上的猫咪琥珀色的眼睛一起注视着他。杜笃唔了一声说：“...我喜欢这只狗。这是老师的狗吗？”贝雷丝点点头。他沉默了一会，说道：“恕我失礼，您就住在我的隔壁房间，以后有空我能来看看它吗？”贝雷丝点点头，说：“当然可以。”  
来到集市的时候，帝弥托利狗狗马上就看向挂有鱼肉和兽肉的摊铺，它蓝色的眼睛发着光。贝雷丝怜悯的看着他，从早上到现在都没有吃到食物，他一定是非常的饿了。费利克斯猫也从狗狗背上站起来，看着鱼摊，尾巴一下一下的甩动。她买好它们的午餐，又买了几个餐盘。它们在集市里解决了午餐。  
准备回去自己的宿舍的路上，她经过梅尔赛德司的房间，雅妮特和她在一起。两个人正好看见了从门口经过的老师。她们惊奇发现老师身边有众多可爱的动物，于是兴奋的奔向贝雷丝。雅妮特冲着黑白色的边牧大呼小叫，不停地表达着对它的喜爱，还计划着要在它的头上扎粉红色的蝴蝶结。费利克斯猫从这两个女孩奔跑过来的时候就利落的抛弃了他的狗狗同伴，飞快的跳下来闪躲到一边的角落的阴影里。亚修猫把脸埋起来，在贝雷丝怀里僵硬着不动。梅尔赛德司抚摸着贝雷丝脖子上的橘猫，大橘猫很温顺的舔着她的手指，赢得梅尔赛德司愉悦的笑声。它从贝雷丝的脖子上跳到梅尔赛德司怀里，猫脸陶醉的挤压着女孩柔软温馨的胸部。然后它的两只前爪抓住女孩的披肩，伸长身体想要舔女孩的脸颊。  
贝雷丝眼角抽搐的看着这一幕，忍无可忍伸手抓住大橘猫的脖颈，把它(他！)拎了回来。她三言两语告别了女孩，用眼神示意费利克斯猫跟上她们，转身往回走。  
她边走边提起希尔凡猫的脖颈，把他举到眼前，看着他说：“我会看紧你的。”  
希尔凡猫用他棕色的眼睛讨好的看着贝雷丝，她轻轻哼了一声，把他放回自己的肩膀上。  
希尔凡猫摸摸自己的脖颈肉，心想：‘她不会知道了我的身份了吧！？’  
到了贝雷丝的房间里，她给所有的动物们做了他们的床。猫咪们是夜行动物，他们吃饱喝足了之后，很快就在温暖的小床上睡着了。  
贝雷丝吩咐帝弥托利狗狗看家并照顾猫咪(弟弟?)们。她出了门，找到距离她房间不远处神秘商人，让他带自己去了Abyss。  
到了Abyss，贝雷丝直奔康斯坦洁的寝室，询问她最近发明的变身魔法。上个星期，贝雷丝来Abyss的时候，康斯坦洁骄傲的向她宣布她最新发明的的变身魔法成功了。这个魔法可以将人短时间的变成动物。  
前几天，贝雷丝带着蓝狮的学生来Abyss进行针对魔物的战斗。他们来到一个废弃的训练场，被抓来的哈琵真诚的叹了口气。魔物们兴奋的出现后，她指挥着吃惊的蓝狮的学生和灰狼学级的四人进行战斗。  
贝雷丝询问她是否对蓝狮的学生释放她的新魔法，她惊讶又得意的承认了。她以为她的魔法在蓝狮学生们上失败了，没想到这个魔法需要几天后才起效。  
贝雷丝轻轻的皱眉问她怎样解除这个魔法，康斯坦洁不在意的表示过几天后魔法会自动解除。  
贝雷丝无言的告别她，回到了地上。她去食堂吃了晚餐后，去集市买好蓝狮男孩们的晚餐，回到了寝室。  
猫咪们还在睡觉，帝弥托利狗狗正咬着她的哑铃来回跑。(贝雷丝确定他正在尝试做训练。)他发现她回来以后，偷偷的把她的哑铃放在身后，然后转过来冲着她摇了几下尾巴。  
贝雷丝无言的放下他的晚餐，心想还是装作自己不知道他们的身份比较好。她不想吓跑她的学生。现在他们是动物的形态，外面有太多的东西能伤害到他们。  
————  
到了晚上该就寝的时间，贝雷丝看着已经睡着的帝弥托利狗狗和已经睡醒了，精神奕奕的猫咪们。她面无表情的说了一个故事。  
“你们听说过最近很流行的一个传说吗？每天晚上，穿戴着如死神般的巨大镰刀和不祥的盔甲的骑士，会把在修道院闲逛的猫咪们拐走。(也要准备睡觉的伊艾里扎打了个喷嚏。)然后没有人知道猫咪们的下落...也许它们都被吃掉了。"她面无表情的警告道：“不要趁我睡着的时候出门。如果不想被抓起来然后吃掉的话。”  



	3. 夜晚的大冒险！

夜深人静，希尔凡猫伸出肉爪拍拍身旁的费利克斯猫，说道：“老师看起来已经睡着了，要去图书馆吗？我们现在就走吧。”费利克斯猫有些焦躁，它黑色的尾巴一下又一下的拍着地板。“...不去了。”  
希尔凡猫看了看他，笑眯眯的靠近他的耳朵说道：“你不会真的怕了死神骑士的传言吧。”  
费利克斯猫不声不响的站起来，走到门边，一个跳跃就把门把手打开了。他回头看向希尔凡猫说：“还坐着干什么，要去就快一点！”  
亚修猫犹豫的问道：“这样不好吧...老师说过叫我们不要离开房间。”  
希尔凡猫转头向亚修猫说道：“亚修，不用担心。你就留下来看家好了。放心吧，我们会很快回来，不会让老师发现我们曾经离开过的～”  
说完，他就和费利克斯猫一起离开了房间，钻入了加尔古玛库修道院的浓浓夜色中。  
在去图书馆之前，费利克斯猫曾想一声不吭的找到白天围攻他们的那群猫，然后报仇。希尔凡猫有些崩溃的说道：“费利克斯，你连智商也变成猫的程度了吗？”然后他若有所思的说道：“不过现在真是夜访女生宿舍的好时机啊！机会难得，怎么样费利克斯，跟我一起去吧！”费利克斯猫嗤笑道：“真是变成了猫，也没有办法改变你好色的本性。”  
他们登上了学院大厅的二楼，希尔凡猫和费利克斯猫从不同的教师的办公室开始分头调查。办公室的房间里没有灯光，只有惨白的月光从透过窗户，斜斜的照射在地板上。费利克斯猫飞快的探索完骑士团团长的房间，他一无所获。他准备去隔壁的玛努埃拉的医务室继续调查。  
然而这不是一件容易的事，费利克斯猫皱着眉毛看着玛努埃拉杂乱的医务室，她的衣物和喝完的空酒瓶四散在各个角落。他小心的踩下他的每一步，以免踩翻了酒瓶。然而他并没有注意到，他马上就要撞到藏在房间的角落的阴影里的人体模型...  
轰的一声，人体模型倒下来，费利克斯猫敏捷的向旁边闪避。然后他向前看去，一个躺在地上的，没有皮肤的人头正印着惨白的月光，面无表情的注视着他...  
希尔凡已经调查完西提斯的房间，在他调查汉尼曼的房间的时候，听到隔壁的房间发出一个重物倒地的闷响。他被吓了一跳，正要出去检查费利克斯的情况；然而他才刚刚迈开脚步，就看见费利克斯浑身的毛都炸了起来，飞快的向他扑过来，咬住他，拖着他躲在书架后面的角落里。  
希尔凡又吓了一跳，他退后一步，严肃的上下扫视了费利克斯的身体，并没有发现受伤的情况。他小声的问道：“费利克斯，发生了什么事？”费利克斯闷闷的回答道：“我看到了死神骑士，在玛努埃拉老师的房间里。”希尔凡：“！！！他攻击你了吗？”费利克斯点点头：“他想从我的身后偷袭我。”希尔凡冷汗流了下来：“我们先躲在这里，他不一定能发现我们。”  
他们放轻呼吸，安静的躲在书架后面。然而在极度安静的走廊外，突然出现了极小的脚步声。脚步声先在房间门口停了一下，然后径直走向他们藏身的书柜。  
希尔凡猫和费利克斯猫屏住呼吸，身体伏下来，随时准备攻击。然而一只狗狗头从书柜旁边探出来，看到了他们，然后说道：“原来是两只小猫咪。”  
希尔凡和费利克斯目瞪口呆的看着这只(也)会说话的狗狗，它的声音听起来非常熟悉。希尔凡问道：“库罗德?”  
库罗德狗狗吓了一跳，低呼道：“喔喔！会说话的猫！”费利克斯猫给他一个白眼：“你不是也会说话吗?”库罗德狗狗镇定下来，问道：“你们是费利克斯和希尔凡? 哎呀真是巧，你们也来调查图书馆的吗？”希尔凡猫点头道：“是的，比起这个，你在走廊有发现其他的人吗？”费利克斯猫补充道：“我在医务室看见了一个没有皮肤的怪物。”  
库罗德狗狗惊讶的看着他，重复道：“...没有皮肤的怪物，你不会指的是这个吧?”  
在库罗德狗狗带着希尔凡猫和费利克斯猫看了医务室里倒下的人体模型后，希尔凡开始了对费利克斯放肆无情的嘲笑。费利克斯把猫头扎在地上，如果他还是人类的形态，大家能发现到他的脸已经红透了。  
然而希尔凡很快就笑不起来了。他们听见楼梯处传来纷乱的脚步声和贝雷丝的声音：“帝玛，他们在楼上是吗？”  
费利克斯猫下意识的想要躲到刚才他们藏匿的角落，然而希尔凡阻止了他。希尔凡叹气的说道：“没用的，费利克斯。她能带着帝弥托利跟踪我们到这里，我们躲到哪里都会被她找出来的。”  
两只僵硬的猫咪和一只闲适的狗狗站在走廊上，贝雷丝几乎是立刻就发现了他们。她提着油灯飞快的跑过来，希尔凡和费利克斯紧张的等待着她的怒火，但是她快速而小心的把他们抱起来，放在怀里，认真的检查了他们后，舒了一口气，说道：“你们没事，真的太好了。”  
她的胸部还在剧烈的起伏，男孩们可以想像到她是多么焦急，紧张的跑出来找他们。  
贝雷丝的目光转向这只她没见过的狗狗，她不确定这只狗的情况，但是能在这个时间，出现在大厅二楼，又跟希尔凡和费利克斯站在一起，它很可能也不是普通的狗了。走廊太暗，她的油灯不够明亮，她看不清狗狗的颜色。她蹲下来，问道：“晚上好，你也跟我一起回去吧?”  
她站起来说道：“帝玛，我们走吧。你能帮忙监督我们新伙伴，不要让他逃跑了吗？”她用眼神示意库罗德狗狗。帝弥托利狗狗从善如流的站在库罗德狗狗身后，就这样，他们一起回到了贝雷丝的寝室。  



End file.
